


The Coffee Shop

by ActualFlamingDumpster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop, F/M, I mean, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, but when things finally get dirty, ill be using female anatomy, im trying to keep as gender neutral a i can, like every time she sees the squop, reader loses their shit, reader loses their shit a lot, supervillain/criminal mastermind, what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualFlamingDumpster/pseuds/ActualFlamingDumpster
Summary: It was a place you'd always hold dear, for more reasons than anyone could have known.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. After my computer broke down last month, this fic has gone on an unannounced hiatus, for which I apologise. However, I have a new computer and I am working on this again! In doing so I am also rewriting the existing chapters and reworking what's already done. So here's a revised Chapter 1, soon to be followed by revisions to the next two chapters. Once those are posted, we can finally start moving forward in the story again!

A series of loud beeps emitted from your phone, piercing through the comfort of sleep and bringing you back to consciousness. There was no light filtering through your window. Groaning, you sat up to get ready for the day.

You lived in what you thought was a pretty nice apartment in a pretty average area. The space was enough for your belongings and the lighting was good. The noise wasn’t an issue and the walls were thick enough. More importantly, however, was that it was only a few blocks away from the coffee shop where you worked. After cleaning up, eating, and feeding your pet(s), you headed over to the shop on foot.

  
  


Your co-worker Michael was already there. He greeted you warmly as you walked in through the door, the small bell ringing cheerfully. It was too early for this. Four thirty was too early, but the shop opened at 5 o’clock and the pastries still needed to be set out.

  
  


“Hey, Y/N! You didn’t happen to see Jake on your way here, did you?” Michael called out as he emerged from the back room with a tray full of pastries.

“Um, no. Any reason you’re concerned this morning?”

“Yeah, something happened over in his part of town.”

“Fire? Flood? Car through a wall?”

“Pffffft no.”

“Robbery? Gang war? Massacre?”

“Come on, (Y/N), enough joking. You know what's up.” you sighed. You did have an idea.

“…It’s not another one of those ‘unsolvable crimes’ again, is it?” You asked, raising your eyebrows.

“Y/N, you can’t tell me that three crimes with no evidence or leads left behind at all isn’t the least bit exciting or fascinating!!”

“For fuck’s sake, Michael, you’re obsessed!”

“It’s just, really weird, y’know!?” Michael had begun flailing. Fortunately, Jake burst in through the door before Michael could begin shaking you by the shoulders.

“Yo, did you guys hear!? There was another one! Just down the street from my house!” Jake shouted.

“Dude!” And with that, Michael and Jake went off on tangent after tangent discussing the ‘Perfect Criminal.’ This was only the second incident, but their imaginations were aflame. You, on the other hand, were reasonably unimpressed. Criminals always got caught, this you were certain of.

Sighing and doing your best to stifle a yawn, you finished putting out pastries in preparation for the morning rush.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just occured to me that I'm not keeping track of chapter length, so updates will be of varying lengths.
> 
> I nEvEr ClAiMeD tO bE gOoD aT aNy Of ThiS.

              The coffee shop was always open from five in the morning to eleven at night, to appeal to late night workers who needed the extra boost. There were always at least two of you on shift, but mornings were the only time all three of you were working at once.

              The next evening, you and Michael were taking the evening shift while Jake took the night off. As with most nights, the shop was almost entirely empty with the only occupants being a few late night college students working on papers and cramming for tests. The sounds of casual electroswing floated down from the speakers softly while you sipped a drink that you’d made for yourself.

              At ten thirty, the students packed up and left. Michael went into the back claiming that he was going to go finish the day’s paperwork, but you suspected it was more likely an excuse to go call Jeremy. He’d get it done before the night was out anyways, so you weren’t concerned.

              All in all, it was looking like the night would end quietly and easily. You expected to close up shop with likely no more customers for the evening, just as nearly every other evening went. You even started to eat one of the remaining pastries because you were _so certain_ that _no one_ _else_ would walk into _this tiny little coffee shop_ on that _rainy Tuesday night_ between _ten thirty and eleven_.

              Yeah, no, you were wrong. Really wrong. Completely incorrect. Because at ten fifty, the tiny bell chimed. You slammed your phone down and dropped the second pastry of the evening back on the counter and rushed to regain your professionalism just in time to see one of the most attractive men you’ve ever laid eyes on approach the counter. Like, dear god, you were ready to jump on him like you were a soccer mom and he was a bake sale. Like, even if your family were passing by at that moment.

              If you’d been in your right mind and not distracted by the gorgeous being in front of you, you might’ve noticed that your mouth was slightly. As he seemed to walk in slow motion toward you, you might’ve also noticed that a bit of drool was beginning to slip out from between your lips. As he reached the counter, maybe you would’ve stood a little straighter instead of crumbling ever so slightly due to your weak-ass knees. Of course, he walked normally and this all happened within a normal amount of time and you were only twice as embarrassed for it, not that you noticed at that moment. No, he was far more worth your attention. Who the fuck allowed this guy to exist!?

              You stared, dazed, as he stood at the counter. The corner of his terribly perfect lips quirked up as he raised his beautiful eyebrows and reached a gloved hand forward and wiped that bit of drool off your face. You, understandably, felt your cheeks blaze hot as fire in embarrassment.

              “I-I-I-I-I I am so sorry, Oh my god, um wha-w-what um can I uh get for you?” You did your best to recover but it wasn’t very effective. You took a deep shuddering breath as you noticed a drop of water slide from his wet hair down the side of his face. You only barely noticed as he placed his order.

              You took it, all the while replaying what he’d said in your mind.

              “That’ll be, um, $4.37” You inwardly congratulated yourself on holding yourself together a bit better. He handed you a ten.

              “Keep the change, you need it.” He said. Um, rude. You went to make him his order and he took it with a thank you when you called it out. As he left and you watched him walk away in the rain, you realized that you had done _exactly_ what Michael had predicted you would do.

              Fuck, you really hoped he didn’t see any of that interaction. And deep inside, you were also hoping the terribly attractive man might visit the shop again someday.

              Wow, you wanted to punch yourself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Because apparently I only write in short chapter.

              Michael had been giving you smug knowing looks constantly since that night. You, in turn, were giving him and Jake less shit about drooling over Jeremy and Rich.

              Two days later, you were walking home in the evening and taking your turn to take the night off early when you received a text. Pausing just inside the entrance of your apartment building, you took a moment to fish your phone out of your pocket and investigate.

              …Maybe you should’ve gotten out of the way of the doors. Maybe you should’ve gone and had a seat on the staircase or something. Maybe you should’ve just gone straight up to your room instead of stopping to check the text.

              You definitely should’ve gotten out of the way of the entryway.

              And fuck the tinted glass.

              As you looked at your phone to see a text message from Michael, you were nearly knocked over by someone barrelling into the complex. Nearly knocked over. Nearly. Because as you began to fall over, a pair of strong hands grabbed you and pulled you back into stability.

              “Sorry.” You heard a deep voice say. Your nearly recovered breath was immediately lost again. Attempting to be nonchalant, you took a step forward and turned around to apologize for being in the way and also thank him for catching you. And, of course, to confirm that _oh damn yep it’s him it’s attractive guy from the coffee shop oh shit fuck what the fuck is he doing here does he live here he better fucking not._

              “Aren’t you the barista from the coffee shop a few blocks away?” He asks with a raised brow. _Who let him be able to do that no this is very bad stop doing that ex-fucking-scuse you sir that is an excessively attractive raised eyebrow stop doing that._

              “Oh, um, yeah! You came in a few days ago, right?” You said. _Oh shit, what if he thinks you’re weird and creepy or something? Fuck, he probably thinks you’re some obsessed weirdo who’s following him. Nice going you fucked up!!!_

              “Do you live here?” Now that you looked at him again, he had an _honestly annoying ~~and annoyingly attractive seriously what the actual fuck~~_ expression on his face. Like he knew you did and he was just fucking with you. _Why couldn’t he just be fucking you? Ohhhhmg it is WAY too soon to think anything like that what the fuck._

              You could’ve sworn you saw his smirk twitch just a little further upwards.

              “Um, yes I do. I’d assume you do to? Or are you just here to visit someone?” You asked, doing your best to be casual. He, in turn, took a sigh and looked into the distance briefly before returning his gaze back to you. This time, though, you noticed the frighteningly captivating shade of blue that his eyes were. It was…electric, for lack of a better word. It was on the bluer side of cyan and almost definitely glowed. Definitely glowed. You lowkey wanted to pull him into a closet just to see if they were indeed glowing _and absolutely not to live out that fanfiction trope of fucking in a closet ahaha nope not at all not whatsoever mmnOpE._ You were lowkey certain you saw something in his eyes change.

              “I just moved in this morning. Sixteenth floor.”

              “Oh really?”

              “Yes. We should get out of the entryway. Elevator?” How did he come off as both charming and smug?

              “Um, sure.” You said. Awkwardly, you followed him into the elevator and hit the button for the fifteenth floor. You could feel his honestly-unsettlingly-blue eyes watching you.

              You were suddenly terrified by the thought that the elevator ride was going to be horribly awkward. That it would be horribly uncomfortable and he’d never speak to you again and _if you saw him in in the lobby it’d just be more awkward avoidance and every interaction would be so unbearably awkward that you’d ultimately have to move out and live somewhere else and leave the coffee shop and say goodbye to your friends and leave the city_ \- Your thoughts were spiralling.

              He must have noticed your anxiety.

              “You need to be more chill. I can see you internally freaking out. There’s no reason for that.” He said calmly, looking down at you. When you looked back at him, his mouth quirked upward into a smirk. You snapped your head back forward and took a deep breath and ignored the sound of his soft chuckle. _What the actual fuck who let him sound like that._ You knew you were blushing. You were certain he could see you blushing. You didn’t want to look at him. In fact, you turned your head slightly away from him and hoped he didn’t notice.

              Damn whoever decided mirrored walls in elevators was a good idea. You could clearly see him there, grinning and with one eyebrow once again raised. Before you could further make a fool of yourself, however, the elevator doors opened on your floor.

              “Have a nice evening. It was a pleasure to talk with you again.”

              You nodded and smiled in response. You could only hope it came off as amicable. He smiled warmly, so you could only assume your effort was a success.

              “Welp, um, See ya around then!” You said, waving, and took your leave. He smiled what you would later recognize as a knowing smile as you did.

              That night, your thoughts rarely strayed from the encounter. It was obvious that you’d be encountering him increasingly frequently and you were desperately trying to convince yourself that that wasn’t exactly what you wanted.


End file.
